


Pippin Took's Turkey Extravaganza

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Pippin Cooks a Turkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Pippin Took demonstrates how to cook a turkey. Happy Thanksgiving!





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All canon material from The Lord of the Rings trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to the author of this fanfiction story.

Pippin Took turned to his audience with pride. “Welcome to my show! Oh yes, I love having my new show. I could—”

“Pippin!” It was Merry Brandybuck, speaking backstage. “The turkey carving. Remember?”

“Oh yes, I remember!” Pippin said with a smirk. “Today, instead of just demonstrating how to carve a turkey. I’ve taken it a step further: I’m going to cook, baste, roast and carve a giant turkey we found in the Shire…”

“Oh no,” Frodo shook his head. He pressed a hand to his forehead. “This can’t be good.”

“Pippin knows how to cook,” Merry said.

“I know that, Merry,” Frodo said. “But does Pippin know how to cook a turkey?”

“Um…” Merry was at a loss for words.

“My thoughts exactly,” Frodo said.

“Right,” Pippin told the audience, doing his best to keep his composure. “First,” he moved the uncooked turkey over a series of ingredients, “once we wash the turkey and take out the giblets, we put the seasoning on it, and it’s into the oven for about twenty to thirty minutes.”

Frodo crossed his arms. Pippin shrugged the thought off.

“And so, we wait for our bird to cook.” Pippin said, washing his hands. “Always remember to wash your hands after handling meat.” He asked the crowd. “So, who wants to hear me sing?”

“What?” Frodo grinned.

“How’s he doing?” Merry asked.

“So far, so good.” Frodo said. “We might want to monitor – help Pippin with this task.”

“Right,” Merry said, joining Pippin onstage. “Yes. Good morning audience. Pippin, what’s cooking?”

“I thought you were told,” Pippin asked.

“Well, I came here to help,” Merry said, moving over to the next components of a Thanksgiving meal. “Yes, let’s start with the mashed potatoes and the stuffing…”

DING!

“Ah! Bird’s ready,” Pippin said, using oven mitts to pull out a beautiful golden brown turkey. “All right, so who wants to carve.”

“Here.” Frodo backed away. “Pippin, why don’t you carve the turkey.”

“You’re here to supervise,” Pippin said.

“Well, it’s not the first time we’ve been in this situation,” Frodo said, shrugging.

“Here. While I carve, why not pass around this lovely turkey meat to our guests, our audience,” Pippin said.

“Sounds good.” Frodo said, patting Pippin on the back.

Indeed, once the Thanksgiving dinner was made, cranberries included, the feast was delightful. Frodo grinned. Merry downed his mashed potatoes, turkey and green beans. Pippin wiped the sweat off of his brow. Yes, it was a good Thanksgiving, Hobbit style, and well deserved.

The End.

_Happy Thanksgiving!_


End file.
